memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Prelude to War
(Deck 1, briefing room) Vedek Koral and Kira are in the briefing room along with Captains Tyson and Kira as Koral is inspecting the table. May I ask why is he inspecting my briefing room table Typhuss says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. I will ask, Vedek Koral, is there a problem with the table? asks Typhuss as he looks at Koral. Yes Captain its too long it needs to be round for all the delegates to see each other much better then how it is now this won't work says Koral as he looks at Typhuss. Koral you do realize we're not a Galaxy class or a Sovereign class ship we're an Intrepid class ship says Jason as he looks at Koral. Well maybe we should go aboard the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Vedek Koral. Wait I know come with me I got something says Jason as he looks at Vedek Koral. (Deck 6, holodeck 2) Computer load program Tyson 1 says Jason as he looks at the group. Program complete you may enter ''says the computer. The doors open to a room with a round table and flags of the Third Republic of Bajor and the Cardassian Union and the United Federation of Planets. So what you guys think of it I worked on it last night just in case the briefing room wasn't right so what you think Koral says Jason as he looks at the Vedek. Acceptable says Koral as he looks at Jason. Its fine says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. I like it says Kira as she looks at Jason. Let's get this treaty reformed says Jason as he looks at the group. Let's get to work says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. The holodeck doors opened and Gul Evek walks into the holodeck with Lieutenant Mitchell and Major Lorne escorting him. Gul Aman Evek meet Vedek Koral says Jason as he introduces Vedek Koral to Gul Evek. Charmed to meet you Koral says Evek as he shook Koral's hand. Likewise says Vedek Koral. Just as Koral is about to turn to sit down Evek gets out a knife and stabs him in the back but before he could go for another stab he was shot in the back by both Lorne and Mitchell and he falls to ground. Tyson to sickbay medical emergency Holodeck one says Jason as he tapped his combadge. ''We're on our way Captain ''says Dr. Tanner over the comm. Take Evek to the brig and have him searched for any other weapons says Jason as he looks at both Lorne and Mitchell. Aye sir says Lieutenant Mitchell as she and Lorne take Evek away and into the Brig. Come on Koral stay with us we need you says Jason as he looks at Koral who's dying from the stab wound. I just needed a few more hou-----says Koral as he dies and his arm falls to the ground. (Deck 5, sickbay) Kira is distraught about the death of such a great Vedek. Kira I'm so sorry for what happened if you want I can have his body transported to Bajor for the proper burial ceremony says Dr. Tanner as she looks at Kira. Sure Doctor that would be nice he deserves to be on his homeworld says Kira as she walks out of sickbay and sees her best friend Jason sitting on the floor next to sickbay. Is this seat taken she says looking at Jason. Join me Kira I could use a friend right now says Jason as he looks at Kira. Typhuss also joins Kira. Jason I'm not mad at you I just wouldn't think that Gul Evek would do something like that says Kira as she looks at Jason. I'm so sorry for your lost, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Then the comm system activates. ''Bridge to Captain Tyson ''says Commander Core over the comm. Go ahead Susan what's up says Jason as he looks at Kira. ''Incoming message from Starfleet Command its Admiral Nechayev she's requesting both you and Typhuss be in the ready in about five hours she's using the holo-communicator ''says Commander Core over the comm. (Five hours later, Captain's ready room) Both Captains Kira and Tyson are standing at ease as Nechayev is dressing them down. ''I can't believe that you two would let Gul Evek on board a starship without searching him for weapons, this is unacceptable a Vedek died onboard a starship of the Federation and you think that I'm not going to be mad about this well I am what do you two have to says for yourselves starting with you Captain Kira why didn't you see that coming ''says Nechayev as she looked at Typhuss. Admiral, Gul Evek said something to me when he came aboard he said I killed a Cardassian woman named Seska, i didn't, Seska was disguised as a Bajoran and sent to Bajor to spy on the Bajoran Resistance, in way Evek was telling me that he was going to kill Vedek Koral says Typhuss as he looks at the holo image of Admiral Nechayev. ''If I was there I'd take charge of this and the treaty would be signed but I'm not close so Jason you get another chance find out why Evek killed Koral and Typhuss I'll ask Captain Chakotay about Seska and see what I can find out Nechayev out ''says the holo image of Nechayev before the transmission ends. Well we got out of that situation now Typhuss I want you to go to the brig and find out why Evek is blaming you for Seska's death says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. All right, Jason says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. And I gotta call to make with the Bajoran Vedek Assembly says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. (Deck 7, brig) Gul Evek is sitting on the cot when Typhuss walks into the brig and looks into the cell. What do you want murder says Gul Evek as he looks at Typhuss. Why are you blaming me for Seska's death, I wasn't even on ''Voyager at the time says Typhuss as he looks at Evek. Because I know that Starfleet has no love for the Cardassians or helping them deal with the Maquis and when they heard that a Cardassian soldier went undercover they ordered one of their officers to kill her and that's you Captain Typhuss James Kira, but that's not why you're here is it you want to tell me about the condition of Vedek Koral so how is the Vedek? asked Evek as he looks at Typhuss. Koral is dead, how many times do I have to tell you I didn't kill Seska, Seska was killed when the Talaxians and Tom Paris attacked Voyager trying to retake the ship from the Kazon-Nistrim says Typhuss as he looks at Evek. I don't believe you says Evek as he looks at Typhuss and lays back on the cot, as the ship shakes from a Cardassian disruptor beam hitting the shields and the klaxon sounds. Typhuss leaves the brig. (Space, Bajor orbit) The Cardassian warship Vetar ''fires on the ''Helena ignoring the Intrepid competely, as the Vetar shoots at the Helena hitting its forward hull plating. (Main bridge, red alert) This is Captain Tyson stand down we have no hostile intend says Captain Tyson as he's hanging onto his arm rest to his chair as the ship is struck again by weapons fire and sparks erupt from the ceiling. Shields down to 78% reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at the shield gauge read out. We need to put a stop to this Jason says Commander Core as she turns to Captain Tyson. The ship is strucked again by weapons fire as another shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling. I'm not ready yet to fire on the cruiser says Captain Tyson as he looks at Commander Core. The Vetar is moving into an attack position her weapons are armed and fully powered reports Ensign Mason as he looks at his console read out. Vetar this is Captain Jason Tyson, stand down we mean you no harm, I repeat stand down says Jason as he is sitting in the Captain's chair next to Commander Core's chair as she looks at the middle computer. On the viewer the Vetar fires its disruptor beam lances out hitting the Helena's forward shields, then another shower of sparks erupts from the ops console's back display screen as Ensign Mason jolts from the erupt and looks at his console. Direct hit to our EPS conduits main power just went down reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the console read outs. Engineering to bridge main EPS power coupling is down I'm sending a repair team now standby for emergency power ''says Lieutenant Commander Watson over the comm. Thanks Julia we need to back up power says Captain Tyson as he looks at the main viewer. Shields down to 65% reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she is looking at the tactical read out. All right I've had enough of this its time to put an end to this Jamie target their weapons try to disable them says Captain Tyson as he turns to Lieutenant Mitchell. Target locked reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks up from her console at Jason. Fire says Captain Tyson as he looks at the viewer. (Space, Bajor orbit) The ''Helena lances out a phaser beam that strikes the forward section of the Cardassian Galor class cruiser. (Main bridge, red alert) Direct hit to their main reactor their weapon's array is down reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks up at Captain Tyson and Commander Core. Then Typhuss walks onto the bridge. Typhuss says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. Evek thinks that Starfleet ordered me to kill Seska, that's a lie says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. But that makes no sense we would gain nothing by doing that says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. I agree with you, Evek is trying to start a conflict between the Cardassians and the Bajorans, bringing the Federation into the conflict as well says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. We need to warn Starfleet Command of this but one of us needs to stay here to make sure that no other Cardassian vessel tries to attack Bajor says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. I will talk to Admiral Janeway, lower your shields so can I beam aboard the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jamie lower shields for Intrepid to beam Captain Kira back to them says Jason as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Lieutenant Mitchell lowers the shields. Good Luck Typhuss and hurry says Jason as he looks at Typhuss before he's beamed away to his ship. (USS Intrepid, Captain's ready room) Typhuss beams into his ready room. Typhuss walks to his desk and sits down on the chair. Typhuss pushes a button on his desk and the screen comes up. Computer, open a channel to Starfleet Command, Admiral Kathryn Janeway says Typhuss. Typhuss what can I do for you today ''says Janeway on the montior. Admiral, the ''Vetar attacked the Helena, the Cardassians are bringing the Federation into their conflict with the Bajorans says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway on the screen. I'm dispatching the 4th fleet to Bajor seeing how the 6th and 10th are busy with tactical training and the 7th and 8th are busy with Xindi forces at the moment, that's all I can send you at the moment due to our fighting with the Xindi-Suliban Alliance I've never met two species that are fighting harder then the Dominion ''says Admiral Janeway on the monitor as she has her hands on the desk closed. Admiral, can you send ''Voyager to help us as well says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway on the screen. I'll see what I can do about that Typhuss ''says Janeway as she's handed a padd by someone in the background. Thank you, Admiral Janeway says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway on the screen. ''You're welcome Captain Kira Janeway out ''says Janeway as the channel closes and the Federation symbol appears. Klaxons sound from the bridge. ''Captain Kira report to the bridge ''says Commander Ellis over the comm. Typhuss gets up from his chair and walks to the door and walks onto the bridge. (USS ''Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Report Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. We've got 23 Bajoran combat vessels approaching our position not to mention a fleet of Cardassian battle cruisers heading our way reports Commander Ellis as he looks at Captain Kira. Admiral Janeway is sending us the 4th fleet and maybe Voyager to help us, I hope they get here soon says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Me too Captain says Commander Ellis. (Space, Bajor orbit) A Bajor task force approaches both the USS Helena ''and the USS ''Intrepid as well as a Cardassian fleet approaching each other.